Girl Meets World SpoilersOpinions
by Christeazy
Summary: All about Girl meets World Season 3 spoilers and my opinions. DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW!
1. Chapter 1

Scared about Girl Meets World Season 3?! Don't Be Until It's Obvious...

Hey guys, as you know this is Crystal! I have not posted any fanfictions lately, and I'm sorry but I haven't even had the time to write a whole bunch chapters, but I do have time to freak out about the actual show Girl Meets World and who Lucas chooses! I feel like I should put my facts out there, because everybody on social media is confusing, so let's get started.

1\. I'll start out with my view on which one I ship

2\. Then I'll give out the most important spoiler for the triangle

3\. Talk about the upcoming episode (Girl Meets Triangle) and Ski Lodge

4\. Talk about comparisons from other tv shows kinda similar to this situation

5\. End it with why Rucas and Lucaya fans should either be careful or to not loose hope for their ship.

As you know, I am 100% for Lucaya. I'm not against Rucas like I'm going to hurt a Rucas shipper's feelings, but I certainly do not want to see that Riley and Lucas work things out and they last on the show. I want Maya and Lucas together.

 **SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DONT WANT TO HEAR THE TRIANGLE EXPOSED ANSWERS AND ETC, LEAVE THIS PAGE NOW! THANK YOU!**

I have looked at a lot of videos, websites, hints, and I've seen it all...

APPARENTLY, LUCAS CHOOSES RILEY DUE TO ALL OF THESE SPOILER VIDEOS! WTF! WHY?!

But I had to think about this for a second. Questions are still not answered on...

Not WHY he chose Riley...

Not HOW he chose Riley...

But WHEN HE CHOOSES RILEY! Because if we really get into deep thought about this, this may work in Lucaya's favor.

Girl Meets Triangle is coming this Friday. I've seen a clip where Lucas, Farkle, and Zay are all talking about the decision Lucas has to make on choosing Riley or Maya. (MAYA) But, Zay says that he would choose Riley, which I heard on some videos. But, they exclude this part, Zay then says that he would pick Maya, making this more confusing to everyone.

So, Zay decides to pull out the scale (similar to Shawn pulling a scale out to determine if Cory likes Topanga more or Lauren more.) Zay and Farkle ask similar questions as well, asking him things like who makes him laugh, who he can have deep conversations with, and I don't know why, but they do this weird thing where they go alupadadoo.

I know, hard to translate, (and I don't even think I said it right) but I am pretty sure that's similar to when Shawn asked Cory who he would rather get it on with. But since it's Disney Channel with this dumb mess they like to call growing up to grown up topics, they decide to do that crap. He says both of them make him feel like whatever they said. Anyway, due to Lucas's answers, the scale becomes a tie, showing that Lucas cares for both Riley and Maya, pretty much waisting time and starting back to square one. But get this.

Lucas then goes back and thinks about it, and says that the universe does things to tell you something. Lucas believes Riley landed on his lap on the subway for a certain reason, so he says it's Riley, and it's been Riley since day one. He puts the whole bag of jelly beans that were used on Riley's side on the scale.

I was extremely furious with that because I thought he was just going to walk away like Cory did when he says the same about Topanga and puts the whole bag of jelly beans on her side of the scale, but that didn't happen with Lucas.

Instead, he mentions that Maya was the one who pushed Riley on to his lap (which is another theory, because that happened after Maya went up to him and claimed that they "broke up" so wouldn't that mean he was watching Maya since he knew she pushed Riley?" Anyway, back to the main part, after he says that, he puts the whole bag of jelly beans on Maya's side, making it equal again! (Still a waste of time, they could've just revealed right there who he was going to pick, like Boy Meets World!)

In the same episode, as to the promo, we see that Maya is changing. She is getting good grades, being responsible, sounds a lot like her best friend Riley, right? Riley and Maya are sitting at the bay window and as Riley is talking about Maya's weird behavior, Maya keeps mentioning Lucas. This makes me question a lot of things. Why does Maya keep changing the conversation to Lucas? Is it because she is starting to realize that she isn't meant for Lucas? Is it because she acted that way so she could act more like Riley, since Lucas is attracted to Riley at this point of time (I guess.)

I'm pretty sure someone already said the second one already, as I heard in SmurfVlogs videos. (I trust the majority of the things he says, he is a pretty reliable source for this type of stuff.) But back to the point, Riley tells Maya that you'll have to take Lucas away from her. She goes on by saying I liked him first, HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! SKURRR, GIRL HOLD UP! Boyfriend? Hahaha! You must be out of your mind!

Apparently, since he's your "boyfriend" and all, it's obvious he still has feelings for your best friend, so I would hate to be you! But anyway, lol, I'm sorry guys that I'm getting off of topic. Yeah, she said that to Maya. And it looks like Maya is giving up hope for Lucas, as she looks even more down when Riley says that to her. Riley then says that Maya taught her to fight for what you want, but seriously, you say that to her to prove that. It sounds really shady to me.

Now, back to what I said above about Lucas choosing Riley. First, I wanted to roast the writers on Twitter, since I follow them and they actually answer, and just go the f*ck off as to why they decided to do that! But at the same time, I need to know, when will Lucas choose Riley? Before Ski Lodge, Ski Lodge part 1, or Ski Lodge part 2?

These youtubers have been saying he will choose Riley, but when will he choose her? Either Lucaya fans should be worried, or Rucas fans still should be! Here is why!

 **MORE SPOILERS! DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW!**

It is hinted that Maya and Lucas are the ones who will kiss! Yet Rucas is the one that will end the triangle! WTF TO THESE WRITERS! Maya and Lucas apparently kiss because Lucas wants to make Josh jealous. So if the kiss happens in part 1, will he choose Riley in part 2, or vise versa? Because if it's the first option, then that'll be really messed up for Maya, but if it's the other way around, it'll be messed up for Riley. And why does Lucas want to make josh jealous?! Wondering!

But this is when the Lucaya fans will finally get some more hope, and I will make sure you guys don't give up on Lucaya! and why you shouldn't just yet. (If a yet is necessary.) Here's why.

Lucas didn't intentionally say these things to Riley out of his own mind. It is hinted that somebody told him to tell Riley he loves her, and when he does, he says it in a unsure kind of tone. Due to that, it makes me happy and mad at the same time. Happy because if Lucas kisses Maya, then he still has feelings for Maya, and is unsure if he really thinks Riley is the right choice. Mad because we'll still be talking about this triangle and it will haunt us even longer.

But remember this rule. Have you ever watched iCarly? Have you ever watched A.N.T Farm? Shows like that are kind of related. Carly and Freddie ended up together first. They broke up due to it not being real feelings from Carly's point. He then goes to Sam and their relationship last longer then it did for Carly. Sadly, they broke up due to the issues they had with their hobbies. The last episode of iCarly, I wanted to throw my tv out the window, because Carly and Freddie kissed!

But, Seddie fans didn't need to give up hope. Because in Sam & Cat, Freddie admits that he likes Sam,and didn't mention Carly at all. Seddie was basically endgame, as when Freddie got injured, they decided to go hang out when he felt better.

A.N.T Farm, Fletcher has a crush on Chyna, which I don't believe they ended up together, but Fletcher ends up actually dating Olive by the time the show got cancelled.

So just think about those story lines my fellow Lucaya shippers. Be glad that Lucas did not choose Maya (hopefully for right now.) Usually the couples who end up together at first, are actually the ones who don't end up together in the end. Just to make you guys feel better, it is also mentioned that Riley and Lucas will start having trouble (again) with their relationship.

So Lucaya is still up in the air for endgame. After all, it's kinda early in this season, the earlier it is, the less time Rucas fans have to actually enjoy Riley and Lucas being together. Sorry Rucas fans, Lucaya fans may have the last laugh.

So whether you are going to Rucas and Lucaya, there is still hope for Lucaya to be victorious. For Rucas fans, enjoy that Lucas chooses Riley.

For now...

Comment what you think about my opinion, or just voice your own! I'm not getting on any ship, as I respect Rucas opinions, only if you come at me and we'll have a problem...

Side Note- And if you want any evidence that I mention in this page, private message me. I'll lend you the link, as I know all of them. Also, if you want to know more if you're still confused as to what might happen, private message me that to! I will be happy to make you understand what I'm saying!

LUCAYA LUCAYA LUCAYA!


	2. Lucaya vs Rucas Theory

Girl Meets World Seaosn 3 Part 2

I notice that I already have people responding to my opinion, honestly, some of you, I appreciate that you respect the things I have shared and agree with what I'm saying. Some of you, I can just kind of crush you down just a little bit.

I have this one person that says that the original couples can end up being together. First off...

I never said that the original couples don't end up together. As you can see, there was Cory and Topanga, and all these other ones on Disney channel. With this type of relationship between the two girls and Lucas separately, I have seen the ones who always tease each other get together. And they are not copying the creativity of other shows because they are doing it in a different way. I have ALWAYS been tired of the couple who have the same personality, get together, and go off to get married. (Cory and Topanga get a pass.) ITS TOO OBVIOUS! Opposite attract couples have always been my favorite, and they are always the unpredictable ones (based on how they do it, and they can make it different for in common couples too, it just wasn't done right in GMW.)

Unless you have a really good one like Austin & Ally, although (sorry to Rucas fans) Riley and Lucas will NEVER be better than them. That's not an opinion to me, that's a fact! But the first part was to the person that put that in the reviews.

The second person I encounter on my reviews is that they go Rucas is for endgame. Little one, I don't mean to crush your dreams, but do not get your hopes that high just yet. Here is why.

They always give the other girl a second chance. This triangle (due to other spoilers) may still not be over.

The spoilers that I here, Michael Jacobs due to SmurfVlogs source (which is accurate) says that the majority of us got it confused when they said what is permanent after ski lodge. What if Rucas isn't permanent? And here is something I cannot understand from some Rucas fans. Either some of them are sore losers, or they are just in denial.

In SmurfVlogs video, he says that we may have gotten confused with what is permanent and what is not permanent.

After that is said, they go crazy in the comments. This is my thought...

HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE THAT HE CHOOSES RILEY IN SKI LODGE, BUT YOU CANT BELIEVE IT WHEN HE SAYS THAT THEY HAVE ISSUES AFTER SKI LODGE AND LUCAYA IS STILL UP IN THE AIR FOR ENDGAME?!

That sounds like they don't want to see Lucaya happen, and that is completely understandable because I would feel the same way, but these Rucas fans need to not get their hopes up too high.

This is only the BEGINNING! You guys still have more of the season to go, and if it is said that Riley and Lucas are going to have problems (AGAIN) then it won't last that long. Plus, he gets all the info from the same person. Why is one thing true, but to some of these Rucas fans, when it's something bad, SmurfVlogs is just saying it because he wants Lucaya. Bull.

I even remember a tweet that the GM Writers say themselves that Rucas is bound to not actually happen for the long run. Maybe a few episodes, maybe for the majority of the season, but Rucas fans, if you let this get to your heads, you will be heartbroken as it goes on. Still enjoy your moment, I'll give you that, but just be careful...

People who are saying that Josh and Maya, I don't support them together, but I heard that they will be holding hands and talking all night. Honestly, I hope Maya NAND Josh get together, since Lucas doesn't fully know Josh yet. You never know, he could get jealous, on top of having problems with Riley, and realize he made the wrong choice. Maybe Maya will be with Josh for just some time. A lot of us (Lucaya fans) still have support for Maya and Lucas. Notice the theme song for example...

Why is it that in the theme song, Riley is leaning on Lucas, and she is the one that kisses Lucas on the cheek, but Lucas doesn't return it. First off, Farkle and Lucas kiss Maya on the cheek, and Maya and Riley kiss Lucas on his cheeks, BUT NOTICE THAT LUCAS DOES NOT KISS RILEY! Interesting...

Lol, but anyway, I just wanted to clear up some things from the reviews so far, because it sounds like someone is trying to get smart. Whatever you Rucas fans say, I still have evidence of why my ship feels a lot stronger. Speaking of...

Another person says that Maya and Lucas have more of a brother sister type relationship. I respectively disagree with that statement. Here is why...

I feel like it's the other way around. I feel that Riley and Lucas are the ones that should be the brother and sister type relationship. They don't click like Maya and Lucas do. To me and to the show in general.

The kiss that Riley and Lucas have is the one on subway, which was also their first date. That kiss was only a peck on the lips, (which was attempted by Riley, of course.) While Maya and Lucas have wayyyyyyy more chemistry, that's why Maya comes up with getting in Lucas's face when she says ha hurr to him, or grabs his shirt and brings their faces really close.

If that was brother and sister type, I don't think flirting would be put on top of it. Rucas shippers, you know Maya and Lucas flirt, a lot! That cannot be denied! Also, the campfire scene was more real than the subway scene in my opinion.

Riley and Lucas are in this loud setting where everybody can seem them, and it's already awkward because she lands on his lap again (rolls eyes) and the kiss was just a peck on the lips!

Maya and Lucas are set up to be put alone, where they can only hear the crackling of the campfire and them talking (while some of it was silent because Maya didn't want to go any further on the conversation) and did I mention, THEY ARE ALL ALONE! Best thing for a moment like that is that nobody else is around.

Some Rucas fans argue that Lucas was about to kiss Maya! but didn't. They say that he didn't do it because he still had feelings for Riley. Okay then...

Number 1: Maya and Lucas were going to kiss. The reason why they didn't was because Disney took it out because it was too much for the show. That's how you know you put two people together who can actually make it real. While you got Riley who just kissed him ultra fast, and if they had let Sabrina and Peyton do that kiss, Rucas's kiss would've just been buried. Sorry. Not!

Number 2: & to the Rucas fans who think that, if Lucas really liked Riley more than he liked Maya, why didn't he just keep fighting for Riley like he was BEFORE HE FOUND OUT MAYA LIKES HIM?! Obviously if you liked somebody more from jump, then why was it so hard to decide after HE was the one who attempted their faces to be that close?! I respect some of the Rucas fans, but I can't stand the ones who make up an excuse for every single Lucaya moment, just because they didn't like it. Get over it! Riley got her turn, and at that time, it was Maya's!

And for Rucas fans, I'm pretty sure you know I'm pro Lucaya, so if you don't like what I have to say, LEAVE THIS PAGE! Please, I'm not about to fight with ignorant people, so don't lead me to that point. Because every Rucas thing you throw at me to where it's somehow better than Lucaya, I will have a comeback with everything that is said. Just remember that.

I just wanted to clear that up. No hate or smart talk in the comments. You have been warned. Bye!


	3. Let's Go Lucaya!

LUCAYA! MORE HOPE MORE HOPE! LETS GO!

Hey guys! As you can tell in the title, I'm extremely hype! Mainly because of what I just read about a few minutes ago. This will be extremely short, and CONTAINS THE MOST SPOILERS I'VE PUT UP SO FAR! Y'ALL ALREADY KNOW WHAT TO DO IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW THE SPOILERS!

Okay, so you've heard me say that Rucas will happen in Ski Lodge Part 2. I've pretty much stated that in every single chapter. But, this is the new spoiler that concerns Maya. LEAVE IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW!

JOSHAYA IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS EPISODE AS WELL! THANK YOU JESUS! Now, you may be like, wtf, why does she want them to be together? To Lucaya fans, I hope you're catching my drift before I say it, but if not, I'm going to say it regardless.

I wanted Joshaya to happen because in a spoilers page (that I just read) says...

THE PLOT TWIST IS UNKNOWN! Uh oh, for the ones that are ride or die Rucas fans, or ride or die Joshaya fans, this may not end well for y'all...

(The people who stated this are the ones who went to the live taping, so this info is pretty accurate, just saying.)

Lucaya fans, be grateful Lucas did not choose Maya. This is the theory I've had since MJ has claimed that there will be a plot twist.

Right when he said that, I knew I didn't want Lucaya to happen before that plot twist, because if it did, there was a huge possibility that it would get switched on our a**, and we would end up seeing the opposite get together. The opposite the Lucaya fans don't want to see.

Now that Rucas was confirmed before that plot twist, uh oh, Girl Meets World is about to start smoking like ribs as this season goes on. Remember, it's just the beginning...

That's all the time I have for now! See you guys on the flip slide.

P.S. (For Lucaya fans only, because Rucas fans probably don't want to see this) If you want to see a very cute picture that indicates Lucaya possibly being endgame, private message me and I'll give you the link! Also the link to the spoiler page, if you would like to see it yourself...

Buh bye!


	4. Love Triangle Still in the Air

GIRLS MEETS WORLD UPDATE! Season 3 Cancellation? Possible Season 4? More on Maya's life?

Hey guys, so it's been awhile since I've done this. For all Lucaya fans it's been awhile, because it's been a pain watching the show so far, but not for long! Found some really great news from the most reliable sources I have, and been having for a long time! So let's get to business.

Now the last news we heard on the love triangle was Lucas chose Riley, and Maya realizing "she doesn't like Lucas anymore." BUT, when I told you Lucaya and Riarkle fans (yes, goes to Riarkle too) I told you not to loose hope. This the the perfect time to explain why.

I've been hearing rumors that Season 3 may possibly be getting cancelled. Mainly because the shows ratings have DROPPED! And I mean, it was incredibly terrible ratings from where they were. Seaosn 1 premiere of girl meets world, the first episode, they had 5.83 (somewhere around there) viewers, and for the first episode of season 3, they had 1.89 viewers. That's bad. And Season 2 was like 2.8 something viewers.

Don't be too scared right now. All I've heard is them talking about season 3 possibly getting cancelled, but still have no idea if it's true or not. So, we'll wait for that news when Season 3 has ended. Now, back to the point.

So, first off, I'm confused if Riley and Lucas are even dating right now. I watched the episodes after ski lodge, and it's about the most BORING relationship I've ever seen in my life. Just like I expected it to be. They didn't have chemistry before they dated, they don't have chemistry when they start dating, and certainly will NEVER have chemistry. I don't know if it's awkward for them to do it, but it's just not there. But to the Lucaya fans, you won't have to be angry any longer.

A rumor from the same article says that Lucaya fans have threatened to stop watching the show because of Rucas! I even witnessed the majority of the comments on SmurfVlogs videos saying I'm not watching the show and all of that! Literally saying that breaking Riley and Lucas up might save the show. How could a ship do something that bad? So, I think Riley and Lucas are breaking up in season 3! (Heard this on two reliable sources about the break up, just saying.) Ouch. I'm actually happier to be a Lucaya fan than a Rucas one. God bless you! Remember what I told you! You should've known the triangle wasn't over.

But back to the most exciting part of this is talking about Maya's love life. But here's the catch, when I read the article, it talked more about Lucas than Josh. Of course Josh was mentioned for now, but talked about LUCAS MORE?! I know what you're thinking. WTF?! But let me explain myself.

In my words, the article is basically saying it will focus on Maya's love life. How she feels and what's going on with her pretty much. Now, in the article, it's more detailed. I will quote this exactly the way it says it, so you don't get confused. It says, and I quote,

"But the high school- themed Season 3 may also show a little more of her best friend Maya because of possible boy troubles. recaps the current potential partners of Maya. Josh is a candidate to Maya's heart and avid fans are curious about the two being if they were in the same age bracket.

Lucas already confessed that he is in love with Riley, but a twist of fate could make him end up with her best friend." THE BIGGEST OUCH TO THE RUCAS FANS AND THE GREATEST THING FOR LUCAYA FANS! I told y'all, other things I've written on her I predicted this was going to happen, and I WAS RIGHT! It also says Zaya have no strings attached. THANK GOD BECAUSE I WOULD'VE THREW THIS IPAD!

Another article about Lucaya is coming right after this one, so stayed tuned...


	5. Hoping for a Mistletoe! LOL!

THE BEST GMW CHRISTMAS

Yes, this needs to be made. It needs to be discussed, FOR ALL LUCAYA FANS TO GO CRAZYYYYYY! YASSSSSS!

Okay, so this will be a little bit shorter, if my excitement doesn't take up an entire page. So there is a Christmas episode coming up (yes, another one) and it's called Girl Meets a Christmas Maya, an episode where it's suppose to show Maya's traditions for Christmas or some thing like that.

Since Maya is one of my favorite characters, the episode already sounds exciting because it's about her. But this is what makes it LITTTTT! They're doing secret Santa, and check this out bruh...

LUCAS IS MAYA'S SECRET SANTA! (If you get confused on this, that means Lucas has to get Maya a gift.) When I saw this I was like, COME ON DISNEY! TOO MANY HINTS! But am I complaining, no no no. I'm just observing. Keep em coming is what I think.

Even more of a coincidence, (got this from SmurfVlogs by the way because he made a video on it) they show everybody else's gift, and what they got from their secret santa's, but never showed what Maya got from Lucas. A double COME ON! If you don't see what's happening here, go to sleep, because you're obviously delusional. If you're slow, I understand, we all have our slow moments.

But seriously. To make it look more cute, they could've easily let Lucas be Riley's secret Santa, but no, they decided to go with Maya. And I'm totally okay with that.

So if you have anything to say, ask, or anything else, put it in the comments. As usual, don't want to see anything negative, because if you get mad I honestly won't care about your feelings or what you have to say. Sorry not sorry, I'm very shortsighted of people's feelings sometimes and I am not a sensitive person. So, till the next time I have news!


End file.
